


Deathbed Confessions

by sunflowersailor



Series: sylvix week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Confessions, M/M, Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersailor/pseuds/sunflowersailor
Summary: Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Felix halfheartedly shrug a single shoulder. "I dunno. Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you're about to die? Confess everything?"There's a legend in Faerghus. It's been rooted in his head since baby fat adorned his cheeks. The legend says that those who die with unfinished business go to the Eternal Flames, destined to burn and rot with all of the other sinners.Sylvain knows for a fact he's going down there regardless of what he does. He's done too many things that warrant that type of punishment to escape his fate now.But he'll indulge Felix anyway. It's the last chance he has to, after all.---------------------------------------------------------------------Sylvain and Felix share their lingering thoughts with one another before they close their eyes one last time.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: sylvix week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Deathbed Confessions

Nothing quite compares to the feeling of knowing you're going to die.

There's that singular moment—when the world collapses in on itself, when time comes to a crawl and every minuscule movement is reflected at half speed, when the realization tears at your soul, leaving your limbs to feel as if they don’t belong to you and your body to feel as if it’s halfway between heaven and earth.

Or, if you're anything like Sylvain, an odd calm will gently wash over you instead. Anxiety won’t even seize you in it's grip—you'll be too numb and exhausted to feel anything.

That feeling graces his presence like an angel dressed in black, beckoning him to succumb to the unknown.

It's why he turns to Felix, peers into his deep, brown eyes, and says, "We can't keep going anymore. It's time to stop."

And when Felix—always blazing forward in a fury of determination, always looking towards the future—simply nods at him with pain etched into his features, he knows their fate has been locked. Luck's gambit can no longer save them.

It's why he slowly, painstakingly maneuvers his way towards a random tree in the middle of the dense woods, and languidly slides his way to the ground, bones aching more and more until he finally reaches the soil.

He pulls Felix down with him, because he knows there's still a small fire burning in his spirit, telling him to get up, that it's not over until his last breath has been knocked out of him.

But Sylvain, as selfish as he is, wants this to be peaceful. He doesn't want to fight, doesn't want to get his hopes up only for them to be trampled and smothered.

He just wants one last chance to experience the bliss of peace in a life full of conflict.

And maybe Felix wants that too. It certainly seems like it with the way he doesn't fight as he's being pulled down. His body, resting against Sylvain’s, has been kissed by the frigid wind. He wishes he could keep Felix warm, but his body isn’t faring any better.

"Sylvain?" Felix breathes out. He sounds lost, distant, and scared all at once.

"Yes?"

Felix lets silence settle between them, and if not for the slow, steady beat of his heart, Sylvain would think he'd already moved on without him. "Do you remember, back during our academy days, when I told you I was only friends with you because our parents were friends?"

Sylvain blinks and allows the memories to fill up every crevice of his mind. They're nice. They're so nice. And it's a shame they'll be gone, bound to return to the soil with Sylvain in tow.

"I do. What about it?"

Again, Felix is silent, but for a shorter time this time. "I was lying. I've always enjoyed your presence."

Sylvain knows Felix was lying. Felix’s exterior fools just about everyone else except him, and Sylvain knows Felix sees past his own just as clearly. They're a match made in heaven, really.

It's too bad that's not where Sylvain is going to end up.

"What brought that on, Felix?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Felix halfheartedly shrug a single shoulder. "I dunno. Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you're about to die? Confess everything?"

There's a legend in Faerghus. It's been rooted in his head since baby fat adorned his cheeks. The legend says that those who die with unfinished business go to the Eternal Flames, destined to burn and rot with all of the other sinners.

Sylvain knows for a fact he's going down there regardless of what he does. He's done too many things that warrant that type of punishment to escape his fate now.

But he'll indulge Felix anyway. It's the last chance he has to, after all.

"One time, I told the Professor I accidentally dropped the money they gave me to buy weapons, but I actually spent it on perfume for a girl."

Felix snorts. "That sounds like you." He's silent for another moment, then, "The trees Ashe grew in the courtyard, the ones that are completely charred? I struck them with a Thoron bolt when I was angry."

"I snuck a bottle of whiskey into my room and drank the whole thing before a strategy meeting."

"I told Gilbert I would personally ban him from the kingdom after Annette told me how she was being treated, then threatened him into silence."

It's funny, Sylvain thinks, that even though his strength is dwindling as time marches forward—even though there are shadows creeping into the corners of his vision and his hearing is fading in and out—he still has the strength to laugh at all the awful things each of them have done. The pair of them, rotten down to the core.

Again, the thought of them being a match made of heaven flitters past his subconscious, forcing a warm, light feeling he'd previously kept stored in the dark corners of his mind forward.

He wouldn’t be here much longer to indulge in that feeling.

And since he's already established that he's spending his last moments being selfish, he decides that now is the time to release this feeling in full.

"Felix? I just… just have one more thing I have to say."

It's beginning to get hard to breathe and it's taking a tremendous amount of strength to keep his eyes open, so he can only imagine Felix’s face instead of actually looking at it. His eyebrows are probably furrowed in confusion, his jaw is tense, and his eyes probably hold a small amount of anxiety.

"What is it?" Felix breathes out.

Sylvain sucks in a breath, then slowly exhales. "I've been in love with you ever since we were children."

The loss of sensation is slowly invading each part of his body, but it doesn’t stop him from feeling Felix stiffen against him.

At least if Felix is angry with him, he won't have to hear about it for long.

"You shouldn't have said that." It’s hardly more than a whisper, but it punches him in the gut all the same.

Dying doesn't hurt as much as the sting of Felix’s words, which would be funny if Sylvain had the strength to laugh.

"Sorry, Fe."

At least it was worth trying. At least Sylvain—who now lets his eyes fall shut, who now lets himself slowly melt against the tree as his remaining energy completely drains away—has finally made his peace.

And in the singular moment before the candle goes out, before the curtain is drawn to a close, before the sun disappears below the horizon, he hears it, loud and clear.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever let these boys exist in peace? apparently not
> 
> Twitter: peachh_boy  
> Tumblr: peachh-boy
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated :>


End file.
